


The Hearts of Eos

by Andromedas_Void



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Eos Spirit!Lunafreya, Forest Spirit!Prompto, M/M, Spirits of Eos!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 19:18:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11630175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromedas_Void/pseuds/Andromedas_Void
Summary: “The Deathless One?”Sylva turned to Ignis, nodding once. “Indeed. Though we do not have much information on him, we do know he has been walking Eos since the time the Astrals created the Hearts of Eos,” she said.“That's almost two thousand years, isn't it?” Gladio asked. “Around the same time the crystal was given to Noctis' family?”





	The Hearts of Eos

**Author's Note:**

> This story will be sparsely updated while I work on my other two chaptered fics. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Tags, characters, and ratings will be added/changed accordingly.

Something wasn't right. Prompto could feel it in the air, swirling around him. It was thick and hot and smelled... wrong.

_Fire._

He tensed and looked to the sky, seeing bright orange quickly mixing in with the deep navy of the night. Eye widening, he bolted deep into the forest, towards the glow. The animals were in a panic. Prompto was in a panic. The world felt like it was in a panic, spiralling out of control. 

He had to save the forest. He was in charge of it. 

It was all he had.

He ran and ran, past sabertusks with their young clutched in their jaws, past coeurls who heeded him no mind as they fled.

The heart of the forest. He needed to get to the Heart. It was the only thing that could protect the woods and its inhabitants.

His heart was racing in his chest, breath coming out in short gasps. His eyes watered. His legs burned. His chest felt like it was caught in a vice grip. It was harder to breath the closer he got.

He finally made it, legs threatening to give out underneath him. The Heart was right in front of him.

It was no more than a roaring blaze.

Dread filled Prompto to the core. The Heart couldn't be on fire. No humans knew where it was.

_Click._

Prompto felt his heart stop. He turned his head slowly.

Humans. In full metal armor. Guns pointed at his body.

 _They came to kill the forest!_ his mind screamed at him. _Run!_

He ran. The guns fired. Searing pain shot through his leg and arms. Another shot and the pain spread to his shoulder. He screamed, dropping to the ground, just outside the blaze that was once the Heart.

He had failed to protect the forest.

Prompto curled up upon himself as the metal humans drew closer, guns still aimed on him. His vision swam.

One dropped to its knee, the movement hard and clunky, and nudged Prompto with the barrel of its gun. It made no noise as its red eyes watched him. They glowed unnaturally, filling him with terror.

Dark spots filled Prompto's vision as the metal human stood once more and the group left him. He could vaguely hear the roar of the fire, feel the heat at his back. Pain enveloped his body and he blacked out.

–

“Wonder what was so special about this part of the forest?” Noctis asked, shoving a burnt branch away with his foot. It crumpled into three pieces.

Ignis hummed at the question. “It's unclear,” he said. “There were no Lucian bases in this part of Niflheim. This was nothing more than a small forest, as far as I'm aware.” His eyes swept over the scene, taking in the black trees burnt halfway down their trunks, the ash littering the ground. The air still had a thick smell to it, not enough to choke a person, but enough to require masks to protect the lungs. “Though we are close to Tenebrae, that may have been reason enough for the Empire to burn the forest.”

Noctis tugged on his cotton mask, grimacing. It was uncomfortable. “Like, as a threat?”

“Indeed.”

“Yo! I found someone!” Gladio called out. Ignis noted the slight panic in his voice. “He's alive!”

Noctis started jogging ahead of Ignis, reaching the older man first. “A person? All the way out here?”

“This forest was uninhabited,” Ignis stated as he caught up. 

He paused when he saw the young man on the ground, curled up in a fetal position, holding his arms over his head, protecting himself. He was nude, Ignis assuming the fire destroyed his clothes. There were burns over his arms, legs, and back. Ignis crouched beside him to get a closer look. 

“Third degree burns by the look of it,” he commented, examining his body. “And... gunshot wounds?”

“The Empire,” Gladio growled. He clenched his fists at his side, jaw tight. “They must have left him to die.”

Ignis frowned. Noctis crouched beside him. “He most likely has lung damage from inhaling the smoke, as well. It's a wonder he's not dead,” he said softly. “Gladio, do you still have that spare mask?”

“He's covered in ash. How long do you think he's been out here?” Noctis asked.

“At least since the fire started, is my guess,” Ignis replied, taking the mask Gladio held out. “We need to get him to Tenebrae. Lady Lunafreya should be able to help him heal.” Carefully, Ignis moved the young man's hands from around his head and raised it off the ground, securing the mask over his mouth and nose. The man let out a soft groan, but remained still. “Be gentle,” he said to Gladio as he began to lift the young man into his arms.

“I'll get the blanket from the trunk,” Noctis told them, turning and jogging to the car when Ignis nodded. 

It was a short trek to the Regalia, parked on the side of the road. The ash underfoot left small clouds in his wake. He pulled his phone from his pocket, dialing Lunafreya's number, and pressing it to his ear. “Luna! Luna, we found someone in the woods south of Tenebrae - the ones that were burnt down,” he started the second she answered. “He's hurt pretty bad, burns and gunshot wounds and Iggy said he probably breathed in some smoke, too. We're bringing him-”

“Noctis, please, calm yourself and breathe,” Lunafreya said. She waited until she heard him take a deep breath before she continued. “There was a person in the forest? Is he conscious?”

Noctis shook his head, spotting the car. “No, he's not. I don't know how long he's been out here but Iggy thinks it was all night.” He grabbed out his keys and popped the trunk, rifling through with one hand for the thick blanket Ignis stored in it, for emergencies.

This definitely counted as an emergency.

“How long will it take for you to arrive?” Lunafreya asked. He could hear voices in the background, someone relaying orders, shoes clicking on the wood floors as someone hurried out of the room.

“Um, about twenty minutes, I think,” he answered. He held the phone inbetween his shoulder and cheek, unfolding the blanket. Ignis took it from him the second he arrived, wrapping it around the young man in Gladio's arms.

More orders through the phone, muffled slightly as if Lunafreya was holding the phone to her chest. “I will have the healing room ready when you arrive.”

Noctis nodded to himself as the line went silent. He locked his phone and slipped it back into his pocket, moving to climb into the driver's seat.

“I will drive,” Ignis said, a hand on Noctis' shoulder. “We would like to arrive in one piece.” He took the keys from Noctis' hand and the younger man let out a sigh. 

“Fine. I already told Luna we'd be there in twenty minutes,” Noctis said, grumbling under his breath as he hurried around the front of the car. Gladio had slid into the back, cradling the young man to his chest.

“Keep a steady grip on him,” Ignis said, watching Gladio nod in the rearview mirror.

–

“This way, if you please,” the attendant said, quickly leading the group down a hallway. “Lady Lunafreya has everything prepared.” He opened a set of white double doors, pushing them wide and stepping aside.

Gladio was first to enter the room, Lunafreya standing just inside, hands in front of her dress. 

She gasped softly when she saw the young man, stepping closer. “We will need to clean him before I can do anything,” she said, hand gesturing towards a door along the wall. “I need to know the full extent of his injuries.”

With a nod, Gladio carried the young man into the adjoining room. A copper tub sat in the middle of the floor. The attendant twisted the knobs, filling the tub with warm water.

Lunafreya stepped forward and carefully removed the cover drapped over the young man's body. She frowned at the burns and gunshot wounds. 

Gladio sat him in the tub while the attendant held the young man's body upright. Noctis and Ignis stood by the door, watching the scene, hoping they had gotten to the young man in time.

“We can take it from here,” Lunafreya said suddenly as she shooed them from the room, closing the door behind them.

–

Warmth. A kind and gentle light. Soft music.

Prompto felt the pain ease from his body. Felt his lungs being cleansed. He wanted to cough but his body refused to let him.

His eyes slowly blinked open to a bright room. It should have made him squint, but the light was soft. The walls were solid in color. If there were even walls at all. Prompto was unsure of where he even was. It definitely was not his forest.

He turned his head to the side and spotted a young woman sat beside him, pale blonde hair worn up in an elegant ponytail. She gave him a sad smile, nodding to him. He tried to speak. No words came out.

“I am sorry,” she started. “Your forest has been destroyed along with the Heart.”

Prompto's own heart sank at the words. Tears slipped down his cheek. “Why?” he asked, voice breaking.

The young woman shook her head. “I am afraid... I do not know the reason. Not for sure, at the very least.”

“Am I dead?” 

Again, she shook her head, laughing softly. “You were rescued a few days ago,” she told him. “I am here to help your body heal.”

Prompto tried to sit up, only to have the young woman place a hand on his shoulder. “Are... are you an Eos spirit?”

“I am the descendant of an Eos spirit,” she said softly. A deep warmth filled his body, easing him. “My mother is one and I inherited the power of healing from her.”

“What's going to happen to me?” He could feel the pull of sleep taking him, his eyelids growing heavy and voice thick.

“I do not know,” she said. “I am sorry.”

Prompto's eyes closed as the warm, soft light faded.

–

_Blond? But blond hair would mean..._

“Is he stable?” Ignis asked softly. 

Noctis and Gladio had fallen asleep on the sofa in the waiting room. The young man they had recovered was resting on one of the beds in the healing room, wounds treated and bandaged, a deep blue cover pulled up to his collar.

“He is,” Lunafreya nodded. “I have done all I can. The rest is up to him.”

“I thank you, Lady Lunafreya,” he said, bowing slightly. He turned back to the young man, thinking out loud. “I wonder what he was doing in the forest?”

Lunafreya stood from her chair, smoothing her dress. “He will have to tell you himself. It is not my place to say,” she told him.

Ignis blinked at her. “You spoke with him?” He had heard tales that the Nox Fleuret healers could speak with a person's subconscious but had never truly believed the rumors.

She nodded softly. “You should rest,” she said, gently touching his shoulder. “It has been a long day for everyone. I've had a room prepared for the three of you.”

“Thank you for your hospitality,” he replied. “I'll see to it that Noctis and Gladio make their way to the room as well.” Ignis turned to leave the room, pausing for a moment. “Lady Lunafreya?”

She hummed, glancing at him. 

“Is he...”

Lunafreya smiled softly, casting her eyes back towards the sleeping man.

–

_”No,” Prompto pleaded. “Please, not the Heart! The forest needs it!”_

_The metal man said nothing, red eyes glowing underneath its helmet. It turned its gun to Prompto, taking aim._

_“Please, I beg of you!” he cried._

_A shot rang out. Pain blossomed in his shoulder. Another shot. He dropped to his knees, screaming._

_More metal men surrounded him, turning their sights on the heart._

_Another shot. Prompto hit the ground, crying out, tears blurring his vision. He saw the flames, felt the heat. The Heart was crying out to him, begging him to save it._

“Is... is he okay?” Noctis asked, eyes darting between the man crying silently in his sleep, tears slipping over his nose and down to the pillow, and Lunafreya.

Lunafreya placed her hand on the young man's shoulder, closing her eyes. “He is having a nightmare,” she told him after a moment. 

The young man let out a choked sob before falling silent again.

Noctis bit his lip, fidgeting in his seat. “How is he, by the way? Like, is he healing okay?”

“It's only been three days, Noctis,” she smiled, shaking her head. “His wounds were very severe. They will need time to heal properly, but he is healing.”

“Why do you think the Empire did this?” he asked. “They just left him to die in a burning forest. Was he a threat to them?”

Lunafreya paused, her shoulders dropping slightly. “I do not know.”

–

Prompto groaned and coughed. He squinted his eyes open, finding himself in a dimly lit room. He could feel a soft bed underneath his body, the sheets cool on his skin.

“Awake already?”

He looked to the voice, seeing the woman he had dreamed about. 

“I am Lunafreya,” she said, nodding her head slightly. “How are you feeling?”

He grimaced, a dull pain coursing through his body. “I failed,” he whimpered. “I-I didn't keep it safe.”

“It wasn't your fault,” she said softly, hand finding Prompto's. A soft warmth filled his body, easing the pain. “You couldn't have done anything against the Empire. They are far too strong for a spirit of your strength.”

Prompto let out a soft sob. Lunafreya was silent while he cried, her fingers smoothing over the back of his hand.

“There are some people who would like to meet you,” she said once he had calmed down. “If you like, I can tell them to wait until tomorrow.”

“Are... are they humans?” he asked, tensing.

She nodded. “They are friends of mine.”

Prompto shook his head, remembering the metal humans.

Lunafreya squeezed his hand gently. “Those were not humans,” she told him. “I will tell them you are not ready to meet them yet. Do not worry.”

He mumbled out a thank you.

“Might I know your name?”

“Prompto,” he replied, eyes drifting shut once more.

“Sleep well, Prompto.” Lunafreya stayed by the beside until he was asleep. She stood and quietly left the room, closing the door behind her.

“Lady Lunafreya,” Ignis said, catching her attention, “how is he?” It had been five days since they brought the young man to the Healers, with no sign of him waking. “Is he healing well?”

Lunafreya nodded serenely. “He is healing very well. He has just fallen back to sleep, only awake for a few short minutes, but he is still very weak.” Ignis opened his mouth to speak, only to have Lunfreya hold a hand up. “He is not ready to meet with the three of you just yet. His experience has made him more wary of humans than is typical.”

“More wary?” Ignis asked, raising an eyebrow. If the young man was already wary of humans then that could only mean one thing.

Lunafreya looked away, having said too much.

“He is a spirit, isn't he?”

There was a soft sigh and Lunafreya nodded once. “He is a forest spirit.”

Ignis frowned, folding his arms over his chest, index finger on his chin. “A forest spirit,” he mused. “That would explain his hair color. But why would the Empire try to kill him? Going as far as to leave him in a burning forest?”

“I have only heard rumors,” Lunafreya said softly, as if she was afraid of being overheard. She glanced around the hallway before tilting her head. “Please, follow me.”

Ignis nodded, looking down the empty hallway himself before trailing after Lunafreya. They entered a small room, a private library by the look of it. The walls were made of built in bookcases, each nearly full to the brim. A dark rosewood desk sat in the middle of the room, a plush chair behind it and two smaller, yet equally plush chairs in front. The door was shut softly behind him. He was about to speak, ask what the rumors she had heard were, but was cut off. 

“I've heard whispers that the Empire is trying to control the world by means of killing off the spirits. Prompto is not the first forest spirit to have their forest and its Heart destroyed,” she explained quickly.

_Prompto? That must be the young man's name._

“It isn't only not the forest they are attacking. There have been river and lake spirits that have not been heard from in many months, as well. I fear my family may also be in danger,” she told him, drawing her arms around herself.

“But the Nox Fleuret's are healers. Surely you pose no threat to the Empire,” Ignis said, shocked at her statement.

“We may be healers, but my mother is also the only remaining Eos spirit,” she said, voice soft. “They may very well leave us until last seeing as the public is aware of our existence and there would no doubtly be an uproar if Eos' only healers were to dissappear.”

“We have to stop them, then,” Ignis stated, furious. “We cannot let them do as they please.”

Lunafreya cast her eyes down, sitting in the closest chair. “I'm afraid we spirits cannot do anything to stop them,” she said, sadness filling her voice. “The spirits of Eos are only so strong. Their magic can only do so much.”

The two were silent for some time, Lunafreya's eyes on her hands in her lap and Ignis leaning against the desk, arms crossed tightly over his chest.

“What is 'the Heart'?” he asked suddenly. “I've never seen of the phrase in any of the stories about the spirits.”

“It's...” She paused, biting her lip, wondering if she should be telling Ignis any of this. With a short nod, she decided he needed to know if he was to help the spirits and Eos itself. “It's our source of power. Every spirit protects a Heart. Some Hearts are bigger than others,” she explained. “Prompto's has been destroyed and I assume you most likely found him near the Heart of his forest. It may have appeared to be merely a copse of trees in a clearing or even a small thicket. Every Heart looks different.”

“I wasn't aware of any copse or thickets in his general vicinity,” Ignis hummed, thinking back. “Nearly everything was burnt to the ground. So, Prompto hasn't any magic left?”

Lunafreya shook her head. “If he does, it will be very weak. Forest spirits use their magic to help the local flora grow. They are gentle spirits and I have never heard of them using their magic to do harm.”

“What will happen if the Empire manages to kill every spirit?” he asked, reluctant to hear the answer.

Lunafreya looked at him, her eyes full of despair. “Then the world as we know it will die. Eos will not be able to sustain the life it once did.”

–

Noctis peered around the corner, squinting down the dim hallway. It was clear and quiet. He snuck his way over to the healing room door, hand on the knob as he looked around again. Ignis had told him the young man they found, who he now knew was named Prompto, had said he didn't want to meet them, but Noctis was curious.

He was always curious, even more so when he was a child. It usually got him in trouble.

Creeping into the room, Noctis carefully closed the door and glanced towards the bed Prompto had been resting in the last time he visited, before he had awoken.

It was empty. The blanket was in a pile on the floor and the sheet missing.

Noctis frowned. Had someone found out his plan to sneak in and moved Prompto to a different, private room? But that wouldn't explain the missing sheet.

His eyes searched the room as he step further in, stopping on the open balcony doors.

There. Prompto was standing on the balcony, head tilted up to the night sky, sheet wrapped around his body and trailing along the stones.

Noctis walked over, footsteps light. The young man looked almost ethereal in the bright moon light, a faint glow casting around his light hair. He stalled in the doorway, watching Prompto for a few more seconds before he spoke. “You're awake.”

Prompto jumped at the voice, body turning quickly, eyes wide and scared. The sheet slipped from his shoulder, exposing the still healing gunshot wound and pink of the faded burns along his neck. He took a step back as Noctis moved closer.

“I'm not going to hurt you,” Noctis told him, holding his hands up.

Prompto hadn't noticed his foot landing on the sheet underneath him until he tried to take another step back. It tugged sharply and his thigh hit the balcony, knees buckling.

“Whoa! Wait-”

There was a flash of blue and Prompto froze, a hand on his back, preventing him from toppling over the railing. Noctis stood over him, free hand on the railing to support their bodies.

“Magic,” Prompto gasped as he was righted on the ground, taking half a step away from the railing. 

Noctis drew his brows together, confused by the statement, and released the blond.

“You have magic,” Prompto said in awe. “Are you also a spirit?”

“A-a spirit? No?” Noctis replied, shaking his head. “Wait... also? You're a spirit?”

Prompto frowned at the answer. “But you have magic. Only spirits can use magic,” he insisted. The sheet had slipped further down his shoulders and Noctis stared.

There were freckles dotting his skin, like he was gazing at the stars on a clear night. More dense along his neck and shoulders and tapering off as they trailed down his chest. He cast his eyes up to Prompto's face, taking in the freckles that spread across his cheeks and nose. There even appeared to be a dark freckle on his lower lip. He licked his own lip, tracing over the spot where the freckle would rest.

Prompto tensed under his gaze, shoulders rasing slightly. “If you aren't a spirit then how can you use magic?” he asked, breaking Noctis' trance.

“The crystal gives me magic,” he said simply, finally focusing on Prompto's eyes once more. “It's given my family magic for generations.”

“A crystal?” Prompto asked, tilting his head. Noctis nodded. “Your Heart is a crystal?”

“Heart? What-I don't understand.” Noctis rubbed the back of his neck. “The crystal is just that. A crystal. It was given to the Lucis Caelum's by the Astrals like, I don't know, two thousand years ago?” he said, trying to explain something even he didn't fully understand.

“But it gives you your magic,” Prompto started, “it must be your Heart. Only the Heart can give a spirit magic.”

“I'm not a spirit. I'm a person,” Noctis told him, exhasperated.

“Then you are a descendant of a spirit, like Lunafreya,” Prompto said, an air of finality in his voice. “Humans can't use magic.”

Noctis frowned, taking a small step back. He had never even heard a rumor about his family descending from the spirits. “How do you know Luna is the daughter of a spirit?” he asked. 

He knew Luna had only talked to Prompto for a few minutes when he had woken up that afternoon but she would not reveal such a thing so quickly. While the general population only had rumors and stories to go on, very few people were aware Healer Sylva was, in fact, an Eos spirit.

“She told me while she was healing me.”

Noctis thought back, eyes to the stone floor. It had been five days since Luna healed Prompto, how had she told him when he had only just come to.

“There was a bright room,” Prompto explained, “The light wasn't blinding but soft. It seemed to radiate from Lunafreya's body, warm and comforting.”

Noctis knew the room, had seen it before when he had been near fatally injured as a child. He had seen Healer Sylva in the room, the soft light emanating from her body as she spoke to him, telling him where he was, what had happened, and what she was doing. 

“She spoke to me there, told me what she is, and that... that...” Prompto broke off and Noctis looked at him again, seeing the pain in his eyes. His shoulders started to shake when tears spilled from his eyes, leaving shining trails down his cheeks. “That... my H-heart is dead,” he sobbed. “I-I couldn't sa-save it.”

Noctis was at a loss. He didn't know how to ease Prompto's pain. Should he hold him? Would Prompto even let him? Maybe he should find Luna, she'd know how to help. He glanced back to the room, wondering if he should call out, if anyone would even hear him, when there was a weight on his chest. Prompto was leaning against him, head against Noctis' shoulder while his own trembled as he cried. Noctis tensed before slowly, carefully, wrapping his arms around Prompto's body, one on the middle of his back, the other petting his hair softly. He didn't know what to say but he knew he couldn't tell Prompto it would be okay. 

It would never be okay.

He felt Prompto's knees give out underneath him and moved to sit them on the stone floor, Prompto's legs fitting inbetween Noctis' spread ones. The sheet was wrapped around Noctis' torso as Prompto hugged him tightly, burying his face deeper into his neck.

Noctis felt self-conscious with their positions, Prompto's bare knees underneath one of his own raised knees as the blond man pressed close to his body. A quick glance down had Noctis turning red when he saw Prompto was nude under the sheet. He had remembered Prompto was naked when they found him but he had been far too worried about his injuries to care. He raised his head, focusing on the stars, while the other man cried in his arms.

Time had slipped away from him when he finally noticed Prompto had gone silent, breath light and hot on his neck and hands loosely gripping the back of Noctis' shirt. He smiled softly when he saw the other man had fallen asleep, gently petting his hair. He quickly moved his hand away when he heard steps behind him, tensing and pinching his lips together.

“I thought I might find you in here, Highness” Ignis scolded.

Noctis peered over his shoulder, seeing the other man standing with his arms crossed, a stern look on his face. “Uh...” He flushed when Ignis narrowed his eyes, clearly taking in the two men's positions. “He... he was on the balcony and I, uh, he nearly fell and I saved him. Then he started crying and-and I don't know.”

Ignis sighed, adjusting his glasses. “What were you doing in here in the first place? Prompto said he didn't want visitors,” Ignis reminded him.

Noctis shrugged and grinned apologetically. “Sorry.”

Prompto shifted in his hold, unclenching his hands and sliding them down Noctis' back until they rested on the floor behind him. The sheet slipped with the movement, draping itself on the floor and around Prompto's thighs.

“Let's get Prompto back into bed,” Ignis said softly, stepping forward. “Then you can explain to me why you thought it was appropriate to ignore his request to be left alone.” He paused when he moved in front of Noctis. “And you can explain why he's not wearing any clothing.”

Noctis flushed bright red, feeling the burn in his ears, and he looked away from Ignis' face. “I-I don't know. He was like this when I came in,” he rushed out. He became exceedingly aware of his hands on Prompto's bare back, the still pink skin tight under his fingers from where the burns once lay.

“Very well.” Ignis crouched down and pulled the sheet back over Prompto's body, Noctis moving his arms away so they wouldn't get trapped. He then slid an arm underneath Prompto's legs, the other braced on his back, as he raised him into the air, cradling him to his chest. Noctis adjusted the sheet over Prompto before Ignis carried him back inside the room. 

He looked peaceful, almost ethereal again, while he slept. He wondered if that was a spirit thing. Luna, her mother, and her brother all had a similar ethereal feel about them, but he had only ever noticed it when they used their magic. What was Prompto's magic? Noctis only knew he was a spirit, but Prompto never said what kind.

Ignis' voice broke his train of thought. “Wait outside.”

Noctis nodded and shuffled out of the room, leaving the door open a crack. He was only waiting a few minutes before Ignis rejoined him, shutting the door softly behind him.

He gave Noctis a look and turned down the hallway, walking towards the room they were staying in. Noctis followed.

Once they were in their suite, Gladio looking up from his book at the sound of the door clicking shut, Ignis turned to Noctis, hands on his hips. “Explain why you thought it was appropriate to ignore Prompto's wishes and enter the healing room.”

“Oh, this I gotta hear,” Gladio smirked, climbing off his bed and standing behind Ignis. Ignis frowned at the older man for a second before his attention was back on the prince.

Noctis fidgeted under their gaze, toying with the hem of his shirt. “I was curious,” he muttered to their shoes.

“Curiosity is not a virtue,” Ignis stated, displeased with the answer. “Noctis, you're going to be king one day. You cannot just ignore someone's wishes because you were curious.”

“I know. Sorry.”

Ignis let out a sigh, shaking his head.

“So, what's he like?” Gladio asked, breaking the tense silence.

“Gladiolus, that is not the point,” Ignis snapped.

Gladio shrugged, unaffected by the tone.

“He's beautiful,” Noctis said, voice soft. “He has like, this ethereal... thing about him. I don't know what it is but it kind of left me...” Noctis trailed off, cheeks turning pink at his statement. “I-I'm going to... to have a bath,” he said quickly, slipping around the two men and into their shared bathroom.

Gladio and Ignis watched the door as it closed. “So, what did happen?” Gladio asked, moving to sit on the edge of his bed.

Ignis followed suit, taking the spot next to him. “The details are unclear at best. Noctis said Prompto nearly fell off the balcony and, when Noctis had saved him, he started crying. Other than that, it's your best guess.”

“You think he was trying to jump?” Gladio asked, voice serious.

“I'm not sure, but if I were to guess, I'd say no. He's a forest spirit. Even with the heart of his forest destroyed, he would still try to live on, according to Lunafreya,” Ignis told him. “We'll have to ask Noctis to truly know what exactly happened.”

“Think he'll tell us?”

Ignis looked to the bathroom door. “I would hope so.”

–

Lunafreya sat by the bedside, watching over Prompto when he stirred. “Good morning,” she said, smiling softly. “I heard Noctis came to see you last night. I apologise on his behalf. He should not have visited without your permission.”

“Noctis? Is he the one with dark hair?” He sat up in bed and Lunafreya adjusted his pillows, giving him support.

Lunafreya nodded.

“He can use magic but he says he's not a spirit. Is that possible?” Prompto asked.

“It is in his family's case,” she said. “The Astrals granted the Lucis Caelum family a crystal. It is the source of their power but they themselves are not spirits. I believe they are the only humans who can use magic.”

Prompto thought for a moment, biting his lip. “So, the crystal is their Heart?”

“I'm not sure. I do not know much about the crystal myself for the knowledge is passed down through his family.”

Prompto nodded, pulling his knees to his chest. The motion made his back twinge and the fresh scar on his shoulder pull causing him to hiss sharply. “Who is the Empire? Why did they do this to my forest?”

Lunafreya watched him for a moment, eyes full of sorrow as she told him the rumors she had heard. His reaction was one she expected, anguish and fear and hopelessness. She placed a hand on his back when he started to shake. “Please, do not be saddened,” she said, trying to soothe him.

“But Eos will die without the Hearts,” he said, voice tight. “They're going to kill the planet and everyone on it if they continue.”

“Yes, I know,” she nodded.

Prompto sniffed and wiped his eyes on the sheet. “How... how do they know of the Hearts? None of the spirits would willingly give up their locations. Would they?”

“I do not believe they would. Every spirit knows revealing the location of their Heart would only jeopardize themselves along with Eos as a whole,” she told him, moving her hand back to her lap. “Even my mother has neither told my brother nor myself the location of the Heart of Eos.” She was silent for a moment and Prompto knew she was readying herself for her next words. “I believe someone may be telling them the locations but only the Astrals know where every Heart hides.”

“The Astrals? Would they really tell someone?” Prompto asked, gripping the sheet, knuckles white. 

Lunafreya was silent again, lips tight and eyes on her hands in her lap. “Ifrit is the only one I could think of who would give their locations but he has not been seen for near two millenia,” she finally said, barely in a whisper. “There are also rumors, just whispers we've heard, of someone who has been called the Deathless One. Even my mother does not know who this person could be or if he even exists.”

–

“The Deathless One?” 

Sylva turned to Ignis, nodding once. “Indeed. Though we do not have much information on him, we do know he has been walking Eos since the time the Astrals created the Hearts of Eos,” she said.

“That's almost two thousand years, isn't it?” Gladio asked. “Around the same time the crystal was given to Noctis' family?”

Again, she nodded, eyes moving between the three men seated in front of her. “I have heard he was once a healer, not unlike the Eos spirits, though I believe he was a mortal man. Where he received his healing powers is unknown. It is possible the Astrals themselves granted him their magic but the truth has remained an enigma for as long as he has existed.”

The room was silent, the only sound the soft breathing of the four and fabric shifting under bodies. 

“You think he's the one telling the Empire where the Hearts are?” Noctis leaned forward on the sofa, elbows on his knees, hands held together.

“I do,” she admitted.

Noctis nodded after a few seconds, determination in his voice when he spoke again. “Then we have to stop him. The Lucis Caelum's are supposed to protect Eos, it's why we were granted the crystal in the first place, and we can't do that if Eos is destroyed.”

“You will need to gain the blessings of the Astrals to complete your task,” Sylva explained, standing from her seat. “Only then will you be able to use the full power of the crystal. I will send Lunafreya out tomorrow to begin the contracts.”

Ignis and Gladio nodded at her words while Noctis let his head fall in thought, wondering if his body would even withstand the full power of the crystal. Even his father never had full access to the power of the crystal. He had never needed to use its full power.

“I suggest waiting a few more days before you leave Tenebrae, to give the young forest spirit Prompto time to properly heal. I believe he will be a great asset on your journey,” she added.

The three men were taken aback at the request. “I thought he couldn't use his magic since his Heart was destroyed?” Ignis asked.

“It is unknown to me how he will aid you. 'The Astrals work in mysterious ways', as the humans say,” she said, a knowing smile on her face.

–

“How is a spirit with no magic supposed to help us stop the Empire?” Noctis asked as he dropped face down to his bed. He pushed himself up onto his forearms and grabbed out his phone, feet raised up and swaying gently.

Gladio grunted, going through his clothing and pulling out something clean. They'd have to do laundry before they leave Tenebrae.

“Perhaps he can aid with forging the pacts with the Astrals, since he is a spirit,” Ignis suggested.

“I doubt Luna needs help,” Noctis said, shooting down the idea. “No, there must be something only he can do.”

“Even if he does still have his magic,” Ignis started, taking a seat on the middle bed, “he can only use it to help flora grow. It has little use to us unless we were to start farming.”

Noctis crinkled his nose at the thought. Gladio padded over to the bathroom door, clothes in hand. “Maybe he can control plants, like in the movies,” he said. “You know, like using vines to trip or tie up enemies, or making cages out of tree roots.”

Ignis gave him a sardonic look before letting out a sigh, removing his glasses to rub at his eyes. Gladio grinned at him, slipping into the bathroom.

“That'd be cool, though,” Noctis commented, staring at his phone. “Oh, my trees are ready for harvesting.”

A knock at the door drew Ignis' attention from the prince. He stood and opened it, revealing Lunafreya. “Lady Lunafreya, what can I do for you?” he asked, giving her a slight bow.

She waved the bow off. “Forgive me for intruding, but young Prompto would like to meet with the three of you.” Her eyes passed over the room, noticing Gladio was absent and the bathroom door closed. “Whenever you are ready, of course.”

Noctis clambered off his bed, phone still in hand, and walked to the door. “He wants to see us?”

She nodded, smiling at them. “He is in the healing room, when you are ready.” She then turned and left the doorway, walking back down the hall.

“He really wants to meet us?” Noctis questioned. “I thought he didn't like humans?”

Ignis hummed and closed the door. “Perhaps Healer Sylva has informed him he would be travelling with us and he merely wants to know what we are like. You are very lucky he even wants to meet you, after the stunt you pulled.”

Noctis shrunk back at the tone, rubbing his neck. “Yeah, yeah. I know it was stupid.”

“And you will apologise to Prompto when we meet him,” Ignis told him, getting a nod in response. “Very good. Once Gladio is ready, we shall leave.”

Noctis flopped back onto his bed, attention once again on his phone. Ignis had started to pick up the clothing from the floor, stuffing them into a mesh bag so he would remember they needed to be washed.

The bathroom door clicked open and Gladio stepped out, toweling his hair. “Who was at the door?”

“Luna said we can meet Prompto!” Noctis got out before Ignis could speak.

“Calm down, Higness,” Ignis said, knowing it would do nothing to abate Noctis' excitement. He turned to Gladio and gave him a nod. “She did indeed say he would like to meet all three of us and he would be in the healing room when we are ready.”

“Alright. I've been waiting for a chance to get to meet him,” Gladio said, pulling the towel from his head, hair still slightly damp but no longer dripping down to his shirt. He pushed his fingers through it, slicking it off his forehead. “Let's hurry before he changes his mind.”

Ignis shook his head lightly at the statement. “You are aware that I also have yet to meet him?”

“Yeah, but at least you've seen him since he was cleaned up,” Gladio replied. He dropped the towel onto the mesh bag on the floor and stepped towards the door.

“Come on, Specs. Let's go meet him,” Noctis said, grabbing the older man by the arm.

“Maybe this time you won't make him cry,” Gladio joked.

Noctis bristled, turning and glaring at Gladio. “I didn't make him cry! He just started crying on his own,” he reiterated, poking the taller man in the chest.

“Details, details,” Gladio laughed, unfazed and flapping a hand in his direction.

Noctis huffed and crossed his arms tightly, turning his head away as Gladio walked past him and out the door after Ignis. 

“If you would rather stay here and pout, we will go ahead without you,” Ignis called, not turning back. “Come, Gladio, let us go meet Prompto.”

There was a loud groan from behind them followed by the shuffling of boots on the hard wood floor. 

Lunafreya was waiting for them outside the healing room, looking over once they rounded the corner. She nodded when Ignis stepped up to her. “I only ask that you do not ask him too much about his forest or his Heart,” she said softly. “He has been through far too much and I do not wish him to become grief-stricken.”

“We will keep that in mind,” Ignis replied. With another nod, she extended her hand towards the double doors, taking a step back so they could enter the room. “Thank you.” He opened the door slowly, stepping inside and seeing the blond sitting on his bed. 

He was dressed in a red sleeveless shirt and light grey pants, knees pulled loosely to his chest and feet bare on the blue blanket. He was staring out the open balcony door when Ignis cleared his throat. Prompto's head whipped around, eyes wide and startled as he stared at the three men who entered the room. His actions told ignis he was still extremely wary of humans. “Are... are you the ones who saved me?” he asked, his arms tightening around his knees slightly.

“Yes, we are. Gladio here was the one who found you,” Ignis said, motioning towards the taller man. Gladio gave the blond a small wave.

Prompto was silent, watching the three move closer to his bed.

“Would you be alright if we sat down?” Ignis asked, hand on the back of a chair. They had been set up when Prompto agreed to a meeting, three chairs facing the bed, all to his right side.

Prompto hesitated, sucking in a quiet breath. He nodded slowly, watching the three men intensely, preparing himself for when they would attack like the metal men had. He released the breath when they sat, keeping the chairs a few feet from his bed.

“We should introduce ourselves,” Ignis said, placing a hand to his chest. “My name is Ignis Scientia. This,” he pointed to Gladio, “is Gladiolus Amicitia, and the man you have already met is Noctis Lucis Caelum.”

There was a tiny nod between each of the names, Prompto's eyes following the introductions. “Why were you in my forest?” he asked once Ignis was finished speaking.

There was a pause. The subtle shuffling of clothing as the men shifted in their seats.

Lunafreya had assured Prompto the three men had nothing to do with the Empire that attacked his Heart but she had not said why they had been there in the first place, and so soon after the attack. From what he had been told, the fires had barely burnt out when they found him. It had been more than suspicious and Prompto did not like the feeling of uncertainy he had.

“We were investigating the reasons, if any, behind the attack,” Ignis replied hesitantly. “Then Empire has been... unpredictable as of late. Where once they were assaulting Lucis' borders now they raze forest and drain lakes on their own continent. We were sent here to find a reason for the behavior. With Lady Lunafreya and Healer Sylva's help, we may have discovered the cause of the recent attacks.”

“The Hearts of Eos,” Prompto said softly.

Ignis nodded. “And now we must find the one who is revealing their locations.”

“Lunafreya called him the Deathless One. Is that possible? To be deathless?” Prompto asked. “Even spirits can die.”

“I do not know.”

“Let's change the subject. Is that a tattoo?” Gladio asked, trying to steer the conversation to a lighter topic. He pointed to a dark marking on Prompto's right wrist. The shaped turned out to be a barcode, small numbers on either side that the men couldn't make out.

“I don't know? I've have this since I was born so I thought it was a birthmark,” Prompto told him, twisting his arm to look at the marking. “Isn't yours a birthmark?”

Gladio sat back in his chair, crossing a foot over his knee. “No, mine's a tattoo. I got it done when I was eighteen, to signify my status as Shield of the future King,” he explained.

“And to boost your ego,” Noctis snickered, earning a smack on the arm from the larger man.

“I don't need to boost my ego.”

Ignis scoffed on his other side. “Indeed, it's already inflated enough as is.”

Gladio's face snapped to Ignis, eyebrows raised and eyes wide. “You're taking his side? Iggy, that's cold.” 

A soft laugh caught their attention. Prompto was smiling from his spot on the bed, body visibly relaxed and arms loosely wrapped around his legs.

“Now you've turned Prompto against me,” Gladio said, faking a hurt tone. 

“You're all very close to each other,” Prompto observed, taking in the casual way they spoke to one another and the way they effortlessly went from a serious conversation to a light -hearted joking one.

“We were raised together,” Noctis said.

Prompto looked to Noctis, curious. “Like a family?”

“Yeah, in a sense. Ignis was raised to be my chamberlain and adviser and Gladio, my bodyguard,” he told the blond. “But we were all raised in relatively close quarters to each other since we were young. Do you have a family? Like spirit siblings or something?”

“No. Only one spirit can protect a Heart and only one can live in the vicintiy of a Heart. I don't know how it works with half spirits like Lunafreya, though,” he said.

“Forgive me for asking, but how long did you protect your Heart? You do not look to be much older than Noctis,” Ignis asked, leaning forward, elbows on his knees.

Prompto turned his head down in thought, eyebrows knitted together. “I... I don't know? I can remember... sixteen summers but I was a child then and can't remember before those years.”

“If I may,” a serene voice said from the door. All four men looked over, seeing Healer Sylva, whom Prompto had yet to meet. “The Heart Prompto protected lost its previous spirit ninteen years ago. I believe Prompto was still just an infant when he became its protector, as most spirits are.”

“How do you know?” Noctis asked before he could stop himself. Ignis let out a noise of disapproval.

Slyva turned to him, smiling softly. “Being an Eos spirit gives me a small connection to the Hearts of Eos. I am aware when one spirit passes on and another takes their place, as I am aware of when a Heart itself dies,” she disclosed, casting her eyes to the blond. 

“You felt my Heart die?” Prompto asked, voice starting to break.

She nodded once, closing her eyes. “I am filled with sorrow for what has happened to your Heart, and to the many other Hearts and spirits as of late,” she said. 

Ignis tensed, noticing Prompto's eyes water as the healer spoke. Lady Lunafreya had warned them about mentioning his forest too much. They needed to change the subject before he broke down and shut them out completely. “Healer Sylva has told us you should come with us once we leave Tenebrae,” he said quickly. “She has told us you will be a valuable asset in our mission to halt the Empire's plans.”

Prompto looked between Ignis and the healer. He didn't know how a Heartless spirit could be of any help to defeat an entire Empire or the Deathless One. He wasn't even sure if he still had his magic, having been to frightened to test it.

Sylva gave Prompto a smile, nodding. “Though the Astrals have not revealed to me how you will help, I know you will be invaluable to the mission.” With a short bow, the woman exited the room, the door closing softly behind her.

“Do you know how to use any kind of weapon?” Gladio asked, gaining Prompto's attention. The blond shook his head, rubbing the unshed tears from his eyes. “Well, we can teach you. Something small and easy to use. Daggers or maybe guns-”

Prompto made a noise, halfway between a yelp and a sob, startling the three men.

Gladio stammered, bringing his hands up to try to calm the young man down. “Shi-I'm sorry! I wasn't thinking!”

“Now who made him cry,” Noctis scoffed.

“Noctis, now is not the time,” Ignis snapped. He stood from his chair and moved closer to Prompto, freezing when the blond tensed. “Prompto, Gladio was merely thinking about what we could quickly train you with so you have a means to protect yourself on our journey,” he said softly. “He did not mean to offend or frighten you. If you wish, you do not have to learn to wield any kind of weapon. We would be more than adequate to protect you.”

“Humans use weapons,” Prompto whispered, closing in on himself. “Spirits have no need for weapons. I don't want to use a weapon.”

Ignis nodded, taking his seat again. “That is perfectly fine. We will not force you to use one,” he said softly, glancing to Gladio. He was covering his eyes with one hand, lips pinched together. “Though if you ever decide you wish to learn, you only need ask one of us. We will do everything we can to teach you.”

Prompto said nothing, as if he hadn't heard Ignis' words.

“We shall be leaving Tenebrae and heading back to Lucis to start forging the pacts with the Astrals in three days, if you still wish to accompany us,” Ignis said and stood from his chair. The other two followed shortly after, silently watching the blond.

There was a small nod from Prompto as he rested his chin on his knees. He would travel with them, if it was indeed the will of the Astrals. He wanted to make sure Eos was saved and he knew sitting around the healer's home wouldn't help, no matter how scared he felt or how much he really wanted to just stay safe and comfortable. If he could aid in saving the other spirits and their Hearts then maybe, just maybe, he wouldn't feel so despondent about losing his own Heart.

“We shall leave you for now,” Ignis told him, getting another nod. He turned and shooed the other two men towards the door.

Noctis paused, worrying his lip and looking back to Prompto. “I'll be out in a sec.”

“Very well, but please do not disturb Prompto for too long,” Ignis relented. He stepped out of the room, Gladio on his heels, and softly shut the door.

There was a tense silence in the room as Prompto avoided eye contact. He toyed with the cover under his feet, pulling at a loose thread and bunching the fabric up.

“Uh, sorry,” Noctis started. He patted his hands on his legs, uncomfortable with the air of the room. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly before continuing. “I shouldn't have come into the room when you had said you wanted to be alone. That was dumb of me and I should have respected your wishes. Ignis always said my curiosity would get me in trouble,” he chuckled, rubbing his neck.

Prompto was still quiet but he had finally looked up at Noctis.

Noctis felt his breath catch in his throat, something he thought only happened in Gladio's romance novels. He was, once again, struck by how ethereal, and not to mention beautiful, the blond was. He cleared his throat, face tinged pink, and broke eye contact. “Um, yeah. Uh, s-sorry. I'll leave you now.” He quickly turned and strode to the door, trying, and failing, to act normal.

“Thank you,” Prompto said, voice soft. When Noctis turned back, the blond was gazing out to the balcony, head turned away.

Noctis made a noise and exited the room, walking straight past Gladio and Ignis who had been standing in the hallway.

_Calm down, Noct. It's just his magic, that's all. No-wait, Ignis said he controls plants not emotions._

“Noctis?” Ignis called out, watching the prince go.

“Yo, Noct. You're going the wrong way,” Gladio laughed, finally gaining the young man's attention. He stopped in his tracks, turned, and swiftly walked towards and then past them. The two saw the pink in his cheeks and Gladio smirked. “Think he's lovestruck?”

“This isn't one of your novels,” Ignis tutted, walking to their shared room. “Though I must admit, he does seem a tad infatuated with the young spirit.”

Gladio snorted, nudging Ignis in the side. “If that's your idea of a 'tad', then I'd love to know what you think full blown love looks like.”

Ignis shook his head, muttering under his breath.

“What was that?” Gladio asked, leaning in close.

“Nothing at all.” Ignis quickened his pace, reaching their suite just after Noctis entered the room.

“Wait, you can't leave me hanging, Iggy. What did you say?” Gladio pressed, closing the door once he stepped inside. 

Ignis ignored his question, instead turning to Noctis who was resting on the bed, face buried in his pillow. “Do you have any extra clothes that need washing?” he asked. Noctis shook his head. “Then I shall head down to the laundry facility.”

“Iggy, c'mon,” Gladio tried again, following the man from the room. He was determined to confirm the words Ignis had said because they couldn't, simply could not, have been what he thought he had heard. “What did you say?”

He trailed after Ignis, who kept a small smile on his face, until they reached the laundry room. There were three large capacity washers along one wall, used to wash large batches of linens from the numerous rooms in the building, and three smaller washers beside them, for clothing. Three large capacity dryers sat atop the matching washers. 

Ignis hummed to himself as he loaded two of the smaller washers, one with the lighter colored clothes and the other filled with the darks. He started both washers and turned to find Gladio leaning against the wall, watching him. Walking over, he stopped just in front of the taller man. “You really want to know what it was that I said?” His voice was low, almost a purr that sent a chill up Gladio's spine.

Gulping, he pushed himself off the wall and nodded. “Yeah. I mean, Iwouldn't ask otherwise.”

A smirk flitted over Ignis' face as he leaned in close, fingers ghosting over Gladio's stomach. “What I said was, 'you'll know soon enough'.”

“Wha-” He was cut off, Ignis pushing him heavily against the wall, hands on his shoulders, lips against lips. Gladio quickly tilted his head back, breaking contact, and gawked at the other man. “Shiva's tit, what's gotten into you?”

“Have you or have you not been attempting to court me this past year?”

“Y-you... I thought you weren't interested,” Gladio admitted, hands sliding down to Ignis' elbows, cupping them gently.

Ignis hummed, leaning in subtly. “I admit I wasn't at first. I was far too busy focusing on my work for the crown and Noctis. But I did rather enjoy your flirting regardless. It made my days far more enjoyable.”

“You did?”

“I may not be the... most proficient at courting but, if you are still interested, then I will do my best,” Ignis said, waiting for confirmation before making another move.

It was Gladio who made the next move, dropping his head and catching Ignis in a slow kiss. 

Ignis stepped closer to his body, hands sliding up to curl around Gladio's neck and knee working in between Gladio's spread ones. He shifted, thigh pressing up against Gladio's crotch, eliciting a moan.

“Should we be doing this here?” Gladio asked, breaking the kiss once more. Ignis tried to chase after his lips, getting no more than a soft peck. “Ignis. I don't want this to move too fast.”

“You're right,” Ignis said, blinking and stepping back. Gladio's arms wrapped around his waist, preventing him from moving too far. He gave the taller man a soft smile. “We should take this slow.”

Gladio nodded, biting his lower lip lightly. “What about Noct? Are we gonna tell him about this or-”

“I'd rather not keep secrets from him,” Ignis said. “And we should not let this get in the way of our duty or our mission.”

“Duly noted,” Gladio smirked, pulling Ignis back in and kissing him. It was slow and soft and passionate, Ignis' tongue sliding across Gladio's as the taller man trailed a hand up Ignis' shirt. It came to rest between his shoulder blades, the other still low on his waist. “You know, I always kind of figured my flirting wasn't strong enough for your resolve,” he chuckled.

“No one's resolve is that strong.”

Gladio laughed, “Yeah, I guess you're right about that.”

Ignis huffed and rolled his eyes. “And you said your ego wasn't inflated.”


End file.
